1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to picket fence assemblies, and more particularly to a picket fence assembly including pickets having a unique configuration for facilitating easy and fast construction of a picket fence assembly without the need for the use of additional mechanical fasteners.
2. Background of Related Art
Picket fences and picket fence assemblies are well known in the art. A picket fence assembly typically includes a plurality of vertical pickets secured to at least two horizontal support members. A picket fence assembly may be constructed of wood, plastic, or the like. Picket fence assemblies may also include two or more vertical support members which receive and support the ends of the horizontal members.
The vertical pickets of picket fence assemblies may be secured to the horizontal members using any number of fastening devices or techniques. Generally, pickets are secured to horizontal support members using mechanical fasteners, such as nails, nuts and bolts, glue, and screws. Alternately, pickets can be secured to the horizontal support members by inserting the vertical pickets through openings in the horizontal support members and securing the vertical pickets to the horizontal support members with pins, rods, or a combination of pins or rods. Notches may be formed in the pickets to at least partially receive the pins or rods to effect securement. In either case, securing each individual vertical picket to each of the two or more horizontal members using mechanical fasteners is time consuming and requires additional material and equipment. Accordingly, a continuing need exists in the fence arts for a picket fence assembly which can be easily and quickly constructed at minimal cost.